


You're Never Too Old For Trick-or-Treating

by ereshai



Series: Check, Please! 13 Days of Halloween 2016 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Magic, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: There's something special about Halloween at the Haus.





	

Bitty closed his door and looked at the costume laid out on his bed. It was almost time to put it on.

He hoped this wasn’t a trick being played on the newest Haus resident.

Someone ran by his room, pounding on his door as they passed. “Ready, Bitty?” Ransom. “We’re going to get so. Much. Candy!” Holster.

They ran up the stairs to their room without waiting for him to say anything.

There’s a soft knock at his door.

“Come in,” Bitty called, his voice trembling.

Shitty opened the door and leaned against the frame. “It’s almost time. You should probably sit down.”

Bitty collapsed into his desk chair. “I’m not sure…”

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. It’s supposed to be fun.”

“I guess I’m still trying to wrap my head around the idea. I mean, if y’all are playing a trick on me, I’d rather you just get it over with.”

“No trick, man. Only treats tonight.” Shitty grinned. A low tone like a bell sounded throughout the Haus and Shitty straightened up. “Gotta get back to my room. See you in a few minutes.” He closed Bitty’s door gently.

Half a minute later, the tone sounded again, lingering in the air. The air felt heavy and his hair stood on end. A tingle swept over his whole body; Bitty dug his fingers into the seat of his chair and held on.

~

Mr. Johnson came into Dicky’s room. “Need help with your costume there, Bi- kiddo?”

“No, sir.” Dicky had picked out a simple costume, one he could put on himself, because his Mama wasn’t here to help him get ready.

He hopped down off the chair and almost tripped over a big pair of shoes. Well, those weren’t going to fit on his feet. Would he still be able to go trick-or-treating if he didn’t have any shoes?

“Don’t worry about it,” Mr. Johnson said. “The author brought me in specifically to fill in tiny plot holes like this. There are shoes downstairs for everyone. Get ready while I go check on the others.”

A loud thump and a cry of pain came from upstairs. “Every time,” Mr. Johnson said as he shook his head. “Although technically this is the first time. It’s fun to be part of the implied backstory. I appreciate being included in this narrative, even if the author did just make a vague reference to a meme. I guess she can’t help it.”

“Okay, sir.” Dicky was pretty sure he didn’t understand what Mr. Johnson was talking about even when he wasn’t a little kid, but it was hard to remember too much about that.

Mr. Johnson left and Dicky got dressed in a hurry. It was time to go trick-or-treating and he wanted to get a whole bag of candy before the night was over.

He stepped into his costume – a bunny rabbit, just like Senor Bun – and zipped it up. Then he grabbed his pillow case and raced out of his room to go downstairs, only to run into his friend Jack.

“Hey Jack! I like your costume.”

Jack was dressed up as a hockey player. His jersey even had his name on it.

“ _Merci_ , Eric. I mean, thank you. I like yours, too.” Jack looked down at his bare feet.

“You don’t have any shoes either?” Dicky asked. “Mr. Johnson said he had some for us downstairs. Don’t you have a bag for your candy? I’m using my pillow case because it’ll hold a lot more than one of those plastic pumpkins. Oh, I hope we can get some pumpkin pie tonight. Coach and I always have pumpkin pie after trick-or-treating. I always help Mama make one… Oh,” Dicky trailed off as he remembered that his Mama wasn’t around this Halloween.

“Maybe we could buy one?” Jack said hesitantly.

“Store bought pie is a sacrilege. Mama said so.”

Justin and Adam pounded down the stairs. Adam was dressed as Captain America and Justin was Falcon – “Because they’re best friends and we’re best friends, duh!” – and they were each carrying an empty pillow case too.

“Where’s Shitty?” Jack asked and Dicky gasped.

“Language,” he whispered. What if Mr. Johnson heard?

“It’s not bad if it’s his name,” Jack said, his arms crossed over his chest.

Just then, Doody – Dicky’s Mama would wash his mouth out with soap if he said that other name – came out of his room. He was dressed as a fairy princess.

They all trooped downstairs and found shoes that would fit them.

“All right, buddy up,” Mr. Johnson said.

Ransom and Holster immediately grabbed each other’s hand; Jack and Doody did the same. Dicky was relieved that he would be holding Mr. Johnson’s hand – he’d never gone out on Halloween without his Mama and Coach.

“Let’s go,” Mr. Johnson said. “The author wants to wrap this up.”

With that puzzling declaration, they went out into the chilly Halloween night.


End file.
